A Dead Man Walking
by ArtisticGallifreyan
Summary: Orican...A simple girl who just wants to get by in the Big Apple...But first...She shall get her priorities in order and kill Spiderman....


A Dead Man Walking

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Spiderman, Peter Parker, the Daily Bugle or any of that Jazz, I just own Orican and the wolfness beneath her, I don't want violence or anger, lol joking, but I don't own Spiderman, the people who own him do!

A dead man walking….Not a desirable sentence although it does have appeal to some people…And things…

Orican woke up from her idea of a good nights dream, and stared into the winding face of her old-style alarm clock she had kept for so many years for sentimental reasons which she kept to herself most of the time.

"Dam…..I try to sleep in for a few minutes…But the alarm clock just has to spoil my morning snooze…" She groaned, and hopped out of bed….Except her hop was more of a fall and her grumpiness just turned into anger.

With nothing but her pajama pants and a small skimpy top on, Orican quickly ran to the small bathroom that was connected to her room, making it an en suite of course.  
Looking in the mirror she saw her reflection, seeing the paleness of her skin, the darkness of her steel grey eyes and the thickness and blackness of her midnight hair. She hated her image, sometimes she felt as though she could just rip the skin off her body, rip the hair off her head, and take the demons out of her, although she had to face reality, and something's in life you just had to either put up with or build a bridge and get over it….  
Her tough hand yanked the speckled pink hairbrush through her hair, and pain shot through the roots of her head as she angrily pulled the hair along with the brush in a feeble attempt to make it look straight, but it would always have the slight wave at the ends.

"Fucking hair…" She grumbled through gritted teeth, and finally finished it off with some de-tangling spray she had bought a few years back. "

Pulling on a pair of old jeans and a small white top she wasn't exactly fond of as it had the words "Bite Me" all over it, she walked to the mirror just to make sure she didn't have to make any more corrections to her personal image….And luckily she didn't.

Now if you had first seen Orican, you would just think she was your everyday average New Yorker, with a job to do, a life to complete and priorities and issues to sort out.  
Your first impressions would be simple, she is arrogant, short tempered, impatient, and double sided in that she is nice one minute but deranged the next.  
You would also see her as a frustrated individual, with nothing but anger stored inside her just like everyone else in today's hectic and busy world…

And although you would be correct in all those assumptions, impressions and judgments, you would most likely fail in discovering the major issue that she had to deal with…  
This issue, or problem, or curse if you like, was hers alone to deal with was hers alone to tackle, and she could not tell one single sole about it….It was hers alone…

There was for but two reasons why she could not tell others, for her secret was dark and violent, which reflect back on years of history...Possibly hundreds, or thousands, as she could not describe how long the Lycan tyranny had raged on for…

That's right, she was lycan or werewolf in other terms…..And no…She wasn't like the cute fluffy ones in cartoons or on Scooby Doo…She was a vicious, flesh-tearing, blood thirsty canine on two legs when the full moon hit….And she had no control over what she did…But that was only on a full moon…

She did however…Have the power to transform into her lycan form when she wanted to, and she did have full control then…But the full moon took away her freewill for the night unfortunately…And the worst part was that she remembered everything….The lives she took, the people she saw scream right before and during the time she savagely tore at their flesh…The memories were horrible and there was no way possible she could erase them from her mind….

On the other hand, it was good having the werewolf traits be with her whilst she be in her human form, which was her original form to begin with…Her senses were heightened, meaning she had better senses of touch, smell (she could smell thousands of times better then a human), hearing, and sight. Her agility, speed, strength, endurance and her ability to jump lengths and distances had also been heightened in a way where as though they were almost superhumanly fixed, and this made up for the dreaded nights on the nights of the full moon…

Well anyway, apart from a total description of her life and her curse, I'll bring you back to the present…

She walked over to her shabby window, and looked out only to see the large skyscrapers in the mid-distance…That's right…The 'Big Apple', or New York as most people knew it. Life was hectic and busy in this large city…Everywhere you went you were constantly surrounded by a large mass of people, who were just heading off to their everyday jobs where they had to work to get at least the minimum wage if they were lucky, or perhaps a luxurious and cushy job where big screen TV's and fast cars were just the small highlights of their lives…Well whatever you were in the poor to wealthy scale, you still had to put in a hard day's work and earn money just like everyone else….Except the hobos….

She did have a job, although it was just a small job as an 18 year old freelance photographer at the Daily Bugle, and she did however work alongside a nerdy science wannabe called Peter Parker.  
Orican hated him so much…Although he could be charming at times. But enough of that….  
A person…Or thing she also hated was Spiderman….He was the living end for her…She could not get one photo of that web-slinging freak, but Peter Parker was always taking her pay as he somehow got all the great shots of Spiderman…  
Something didn't add up for him, and she would find out…Just not today…..For today she was going out on a hunt for Spiderman….And to teach him a lesson once and for all…

Orican was a good person at heart, but jealousy and anger had always overcome her, and she thought it would be wise to show Spiderman that he won't always be in the spotlight anymore…For it was the werewolves time to shine….  
But was that what she really wanted? All this publicity for Werewolves? Of course not…She just simply wanted to show Spiderman that there are others like him…Others that are stronger…

She focused on the power within herself, and brought out the power of the werewolf as she felt her bone structure changing and the skin began to come like a leathery material.  
Fur covered her enlarged physical form, and a hairy and bony tail sprouted from where the miniscule human tail bone was, right at the bottom tip of the spine.  
Muscles were enhanced and painfully sprouted quickly, and fur just covered her body all over.  
The ears were enlarged, and made to look like wolves ears, and her face protruded out in a way that it resembled the canine physique.

The blue in her eyes changed to a crimson red, and in seconds it was all over….She had become lycan…Or werewolf…It's up to you mate….

And with the transformation complete, she leapt onto the windowsill, and leapt off….Into the big city and on the search for Spiderman….

End of chapter one, sorry if its bad, I want to do story writing more, but I don't think I have what it takes…Sigh…Please rate and review, it means all the world!


End file.
